You Blew It Finn
by Red Witch
Summary: Finn has a lot to learn about the consequences of his actions after Frost and Fire and Too Old. And he's going to get a lesson the hard way.


**The Cosmic Owl took off with the disclaimer that I don't own any Adventure Time characters. Just some ramblings that came out of my head after Frost and Fire and Too Old. Sorry Finn, you're not getting off easy. In fact…**

**You Blew It Finn**

"And now not only is there no chance of me and Bubblegum ever getting together after that weirdo incident at the Lemongrabs, I can't find Flame Princess anywhere!" Finn groaned as he sat in the tree house kitchen with Jake at the table the night after the horrible incident at the Earl of Lemongrab's. "She wasn't at her house and Flambo said she didn't go back to the Fire Kingdom. Oh man I have to make it right or…Ohhh!"

"I told you man," Jake said. "You were moving way too fast after breaking up with Flame Princess. Oh wait technically she dumped you. So…"

"Ugh I am so donking up everything lately!" Finn moaned as he put his head on the table. "Why don't I feel so bad about breaking up with Flame Princess as I do screwing things up with Bubblegum again?"

"I guess that's because you never really got over Bubblegum," Jake shrugged as he took a drink of coffee. "And Flame Princess was your Rebound Girl."

"Rebound Girl?"

"Yeah you know? The girl you meet after you break up with someone you really care about and fall for her and junk but do something stupid because deep down you know it will never really work out?" Jake said casually.

"And you didn't tell me this **before **you got us together?" Finn shouted.

"Sorry man. I forgot to tell you," Jake shrugged. "Dude you were so messed up after Bubblegum I had to do **something **to snap you out of your funk. Next time I pick a girl out for you I'd better make sure she's not evil. Or at the very least made out of fire."

"First of all FP isn't evil…" Finn said.

"Well if she wasn't before she probably is now," Jake said. "Stuff like that can really mess a person up you know?"

"Again…That was **you**! You're the one who told me to get her and Ice King to fight!" Finn snapped.

"I didn't mean a big fight! Just a little one! Besides you're the one who wrote those notes," Jake pointed out. "You went way overboard man. Too harsh."

"**Now** you tell me!" Finn groaned. "Second place, Jake I don't want you picking out any more girlfriends for me, okay? It's just way too much trouble! Besides I've been doing some thinking and I want to get back together with Flame Princess now."

"Really? So you're over Bubblegum totally?" Jake asked.

"There's always gonna be a place for her in my heart but…Now I know she's just…Well…" Finn sighed. "It's just not gonna happen."

"I'm not so sure FP will happen either," Jake pointed out. "You really hurt her dude."

"I know I did! But if I could just find her and talk to her…" Finn went on.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Finn."

"AAAAAAHHH!" Finn let out a loud scream as Princess Bubblegum entered the room.

"Princess seriously, you breaking into our pad all the time is not cool!" Jake groaned.

"Jake I need to speak to Finn," Bubblegum said. **"Alone." **

"O-Kay…" Jake gulped, recognizing the tone in her voice. "And that is Jake's cue to leave. I'm gonna go somewhere and do something…Later."

Jake quickly left the tree house. "So uh, Princess. Funny meeting you here," Finn said nervously as he got up. "So uh, what's going on?"

"Finn we need to talk," Bubblegum said in a serious voice.

"Look if it's about what happened back with Lemongrab I'm sorry," Finn said. "I guess my pranks really weren't…"

"It's not just that I want to talk to you about," Bubblegum put her arms by her sides. "Remember that big fight between Flame Princess and The Ice King about a week ago?"

"Uh…Yeah," Finn gulped. "I uh, heard about it."

"I did some investigating into the **cause** of that fight," Bubblegum leaned into Finn's face. "**Guess** what I found out?"

"I can explain," Finn began.

"Finn, what were you **thinking?"** Bubblegum's voice grew harsh and colder than the Ice King. "You caused a fight between the Ice King and Flame Princess? Two of Ooo's most dangerous and unstable royals? What were you **thinking?**"

"I didn't think it would get as bad as it did! I'm sorry!" Finn apologized.

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to Finn," Bubblegum folded her arms.

"I know. I know. But this is what happened," Finn began. "You see I was on a picnic with FP and IK was flying by talking trash so FB gave him a beat down and after that I had this really cool dream that made me feel good. So I wanted the dream again so I kind of instigated another fight between FP and IK but this time IK kind of got the drop on FP and when I had the second dream it wasn't as good. And the Cosmic Owl was in both dreams but I had no idea what he was saying so in order to **finish **the dream I…"

"I don't care what stupid dream you had or who was in it!" Bubblegum snapped. "I don't care if Grod himself appeared in your dream! What you did was not only cruel, dangerous and manipulative it was…it was totally against the nature of a hero! In fact it was very much like something the Lord of the Nightosphere would do!"

"What…No!" Finn gasped.

"Oh yes. In fact I would bet my crown he'd **love** all the chaos and damage you caused!" Bubblegum threw up her hands.

"But it was an accident! Jake said I had to get Flame Princess and Ice King to fight in order to finish the dream and…" Finn began.

"Jake? Seriously? If Jake told you to jump off a cliff would you do it?" Bubblegum snapped.

"Probably," Finn said honestly. To this Bubblegum made an exasperated noise.

"Finn you're smarter than this. Or at least I thought you were! Just because Jake tells you to do something doesn't mean you should do it!" Bubblegum snapped. "He's not exactly the smartest person in Ooo you know?"

"Well Jake knows a lot of stuff…" Finn fidgeted. "He told me to…"

"You can't blame Jake for what you did! Do you have any idea how much damage you caused?" Bubblegum snapped. "The Ice Kingdom is in ruins! It will take weeks for the Ice King to restore his kingdom."

"Well on the bright side he'll be too busy to go kidnapping you and the other princesses," Finn remarked.

"Oh how **convenient**," Bubblegum mocked. "Too bad we'll all be we won't enjoy the time what with all the flooding going on!"

"Flooding?" Finn blinked.

"All that melted ice had to go **somewhere **Finn!" Bubblegum snapped. "The oceans are higher in the coastal areas and overrunning the docks and wrecked some of the boats. Rivers are flooded and overflowing. Half the Grocery Kingdom's crops are flooded and damaged! Several residents all over Ooo living near water had to flee to higher ground! Even the Candy Kingdom isn't without some damage! Mostly because a lot of penguins fled there and are breaking bottles all over the place because they're freaked out."

"I didn't know that would happen," Finn said sheepishly.

"No you didn't **did** you?" Bubblegum frowned. "So basically because of your selfish little dream a kingdom is damaged, there's flooding all over Ooo, crops are damaged which means prices for food will very likely go up. Trade will slow down because several transport boats are wrecked. People are displaced and there is property damage all over the place!"

"Oh…" Finn realized the scope of what he had done.

"And who knows what Flame Princess will do now? Her emotional stability before this was fragile at best!" Bubblegum snapped. "The last thing we need is an angry Flame Princess running around burning all of Ooo in order to get over you! Or get revenge on you! So **that's** something else I have to watch out for and worry about! Thanks a lot Finn!"

"I'm sorry. I never intended for things to get so out of control," Finn frowned.

"Well they did! And lucky for you it didn't get worse!" Bubblegum snapped.

"Worse?"

"Do you have **any idea** what the consequences to your stupid actions could have been? It could have been a lot worse Finn!" Bubblegum snapped. "What if that fight between the Ice King and Flame Princess spilled over to the Candy Kingdom? Huh? What would have happened then? Did you ever think of that?"

"Well…" Finn didn't know what to say.

"Obviously no, so let me **tell **you what would have happened," Bubblegum was very serious. "If that fight had spilled over to the Candy Kingdom and damaged my kingdom or Glob forbid hurt any of my subjects do you know what I would have had to do? Do you?"

Finn said nothing. Bubblegum went on. "I would have had to take measures against both the Ice King and Flame Princess. Well mostly Flame Princess because it was obvious she was the one that was more out of control. The point is I would have had no choice but to deal with the Flame Princess myself. And that means dealing with her father the Flame King…"

Bubblegum stepped closer to Finn. "In other words, the Candy Kingdom would have gone to **war!** War Finn! With one or two kingdoms depending on the outcome! Glob help me I probably would have had to broker an alliance of some sort with the Ice King just to take on the armies of the Flame King because we all know my Banana Guards are not the greatest defenders in the land!"

"Yeah they're not that good," Finn winced.

"I KNOW THEY'RE NOT THAT GOOD! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? THEY'RE BANANAS!" Bubblegum yelled. "It's not like I haven't tried to make them smarter but I can only do so much with the materials I have to work with! But at least they don't go around causing fights for their own personal amusement!"

Bubblegum went on. "So let's recap. Kingdoms would have been damaged or destroyed, war would break out, lives would be lost…I don't even want to **think** about what I would have to do to get an alliance with the other kingdoms in order to fight! All of Ooo would be plunged into chaos and for **what?** FOR YOU TO HAVE A STUPID DREAM?"

"I…" Finn was stunned.

"This is so…" Bubblegum was frustrated. "This is so like you Finn! You go around thinking only about what kind of fun you can have and how you can make things go your way without any thought of what the rest of us have to deal with or go through. You think everything is a big game and fights and dungeons and pulling pranks and having fun is the way to go through life! Well it's **not** that way for the rest of us Finn and quite frankly I've **had it!"**

"Princess I made a mistake okay! I'm not perfect!" Finn protested as Bubblegum turned around and went into the other room where the front door was.

"I'll say you're not. Finn writing down the wrong number in an equation is a mistake," Bubblegum glared at him when she realized he had followed her. "Going outside while it's raining in a new outfit is a mistake. Deliberately goading two kingdoms into a battle just so you can have a good dream is just plain STUPID!"

"We can't all be perfect like you," Finn grumbled. He winced. "Sorry…"

"I never said I was perfect. I've made mistakes too you know?" Bubblegum glared at him. "Goliad, Lemongrab, the stupid zombie candy invasions! I admit my mistakes! But at least I was trying to help people while doing them! Not deliberately causing damage and hurting people!"

"Okay I blew it! I know I blew it!" Finn protested.

"Oh you blew it all right. And not just with Flame Princess," Bubblegum sighed. "You're supposed to be my hero Finn. If I can't count on you…"

"But you can count on me! I can fix this," Finn protested.

"What exactly **can** you fix Finn? Flame Princess's broken heart?" Bubblegum gave him a harsh look. "The Ice King's broken kingdom? The broken trust you have with me? I **knew** things were going to end badly between you and Flame Princess but Glob I never thought you would screw it up like this!"

She shook her head. "This is why I **told** you that you couldn't date her! Flame Princess is emotionally unstable! So unstable she could cause irreparable damage even if she didn't want to cause it! And you purposely toyed with her emotions and…I knew you couldn't handle a real relationship with her! I should have tried harder to break the two of you up!"

"Wait…Bubblegum are you…Jealous?" Finn blinked.

"JEALOUS? SERIOUSLY FINN IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT?" Bubblegum screamed. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME OR WHAT I FEEL! YOU DON'T GET IT AT ALL DO YOU FINN? YOU ARE THE MOST IMMATURE…CLUELESS…AGGGGH!"

"Uh…" Finn realized he stepped in the wrong mud puddle.

"Did you not just hear what I said **ten seconds** ago?" Bubblegum was frustrated. "War? Flood Damage? Fire? Death? _Seriously?_ Did all of **that **just pass over your head? What do you **hear **when I talk? Blah, blah, blah…?"

"Sometimes…" Finn scratched his head.

One look from Bubblegum made him realize that honesty was not the best policy right now. But of course he couldn't help himself and went on. "To be fair you say a lot of technical science stuff I just don't get."

Bubblegum growled. "You know something Finn? I always wondered how your species was so capable of causing so much destruction and chaos. How the Mushroom War started and what could have caused it? That's what I didn't **get**. Now I think I just got a real good glimpse into how all that happened! A little more insight into the **chaos** that defines the human race! If you're one of the good humans Finn…I'd hate to meet a **bad** one!"

"Princess…I…" Finn was shocked.

"Just…GROW UP FINN!" Bubblegum shouted before slamming the door as she left.

"Dang. I really donked this up," Finn winced. "Princess wait!" He ran after her. Bubblegum was headed straight for her giant falcon Morrow. "Princess! Come back! I'm sorry!"

"Boy you really don't know when to quit do you?" Bubblegum glared at him. "That's a real problem with you Finn."

"I know. Princess I am so sorry for what I did," Finn began.

"Saying you're sorry doesn't always make things right," Bubblegum told him.

"I know. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to fix this," Finn said. "Just tell me what my punishment is and after I do it I'll…"

"Oh I don't have to do **anything** Finn," Bubblegum laughed an evil laugh. "See I'm not the only one who feels this way. Remember when I said I wasn't the one you had to apologize to? Well I wasn't just talking about Flame Princess and the Ice King."

"What do you mean?" Finn was confused.

"Try to think for a minute. I know it's not what you're used to doing but **try**," Bubblegum smirked. "_Who else_ would be angry at you for what you did? Say someone who actually **likes** the Ice King and would be _very upset_ when she hears about this?"

"Oh dang," Finn realized how deep in he really was.

"Oh yes," Bubblegum made an evil grin. "See you around Finn. What's left of you anyway."

"Princess please! You have to punish me! Lock me up in a dungeon! Anything!" Finn panicked.

"Uh…no," Bubblegum got on Morrow. "By the way you are banished from the Candy Kingdom for a week. So that's my punishment for you. _Pleasant dreams_ Finn."

"Princess! Wait! Hold on!" Finn protested as Bubblegum flew away on Morrow. "Princess! Come back! Come on! I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!"

"And what exactly are you sorry **about **Finn?" A familiar voice made Finn's skin crawl.

"H-Hey Marceline," Finn laughed nervously. "What's up?"

"Funny thing. I decided to go over to the Ice Kingdom to check out how the Ice King was doing and I find the place totally trashed," Marceline stepped towards him.

"R-Really? That…That's horrible. I wonder what could have happened?" Finn tried to feign innocence.

"Had a little talk with the Ice King. And I happened to find **this!**" Marceline pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "Care to **explain** Finn?"

"Uh…" Finn gulped. "Yeah…It's…kind of a long story. Funny story actually. Heh."

"Really?" Marceline's eyes glowed red. "I'm not **laughing **Finn."

"I can see that," Finn gulped as Marceline changed into her tentacle monster form. "My butt's grass isn't it?"

"Big time," Marceline snarled.

"Oh man…" Finn winced in preparation for the pain that was about to come. "I really blew it!"


End file.
